I seriously love you
by legit-meaning-fantastic
Summary: This is a full life story that starts with Blaine getting in a fight with his dad, and loses his cool with Kurt, leaving their relationship fragile, until Blaine's dad threatens Blaine's life. Will Kurt and Blaine last? Or is the drama too much to handle
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Okay, this is the start of my long, full life, fiction. It's going to start off with cute fluff and then theres going to be some angst, with Blaine and his dad. Blaine WILL loose his temper and do something bad to Kurt. But, I promise all will end well, because it's Kurt and Blaine and they are in love. Okay? **

**Okay. Oh and yeah. it's going to be pretty long. SO reviews are appreciated to help! And I hope you like it!**

**Oh and I'm not good at writing smut, so I'll warn you when that comes up and if you'd like you can just skip on over and avoid the entire awkward situation.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in the Dalton common room, reading the next chapter to the English book that had been assigned. Blaine was standing behind the large wooden door that served as the only entrance to the room.<p>

They all knew there was a new kid enrolling, although no one knew where he was coming from, but they knew today was the day. It was always a huge deal when someone new transferred mid-year, it usually meant they had a really brutal back story, and someone would get a new room-mate.

Blaine finally stepped into the room, pushing the heavy door open, "Hey." He smiled walking towards Kurt.

"Hey, yourself." Kurt put his hand over Blaine's and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Getting ahead again?" Blaine asked, sitting himself next to his boyfriend on the oversized couch.

"Well, yes. The classes here are quite brutal." Kurt rolled his eyes, writing down another paragraph of notes about the page he just read.

"I know. I know. They can get ridiculous, but spring break is coming up, and they should start relaxing on the work. Plus, you're three chapters ahead!" Blaine exclaimed, "Kurt Hummel, you study too hard."

"I do not!" Kurt bit his lip and slammed his book shut, and turned towards Blaine, "I just want to be successful...you know that. I'm highly competitive."

"I know that. But, you are successful. And very good-looking," Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's knee and ran his hand up his thigh, "And I _like _when you're competitive, it's hot."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's and intertwined their fingers, "Stop that, we have to go to dinner soon, and I don't feel like explaining to Wes, once again, why I have hickey's down my neck and jaw line-" He turned and shot Blaine and look and fluttered his eyes innocently.

"He should have guessed it," Blaine cocked his eyebrow, "It was a stupid question, the entire school knows I'm crazy about you."

"Oh, you're just so charming!" Kurt threw his arm to his forehead and fell backwards, "See! Look, I'm swooning!"

"You are quite the comedian, you know that?" Blaine said grabbing his bag and holding his hand out to help Kurt up.

"My hero." Kurt took his hand and stood up and kissed him on the forehead, he always liked how he was the slightest bit taller than Blaine.

"Let's go to dinner?" Blaine turned his head and did that cute puppy face and held out his arm for Kurt to take.

"To dinner." Kurt took his arm and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear, the new kid is here!" Wes said to the table of Warblers, "He's unpacking his stuff right now, and rumor has it that he can sing!"<p>

"Wes?" Kurt said with a wicked smile.

"Yeah?" He replied with a mouth full of food.

"Your gossip girl is showing-" Kurt said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Oh shut up! You came from the queen school of all gossip." Wes replied finally swallowing his food.

The entire table was already cracking up, and Wes began to turn a bright shade of red.

"This is true, but I didn't bring my gossip here, did I? So, your argument is invalid." Kurt smirked and left the table to put his plate away on the rack.

"Quite a diva you got there, Blaine." Wes said taking a drink of water, while everyone kept laughing at the fact that Wes just got wrecked by Kurt.

"I know." Blaine smiled and watched Kurt making his way back to the table.

Kurt bent down to Blaine's ear and whispered, "Walk me to my room?"

Blaine turned and whispered, "Only if you promise not to study, again."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>They made their way back to Kurt's room, which was down the hall from Blaine's. Kurt had been lucky enough, or not lucky, but he got his own room, with two beds, everything to himself. That's what was wonderful about being a mid-year transfer.<p>

"Goodnight, I'll be here to take you to breakfast in the morning, what do you say to I-HOP?" Blaine said against Kurt's lips.

"Sounds wonderful. I look forward to spending the entire day with you." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the nose.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight."

Kurt stepped into his warm room, to find a taller, dark-haired boy with his hands buried in his pockets.

Kurt almost jumped at the sight of someone in his damn room.

"Uh...hello..." Kurt stuttered out.

"Uh- Hi- I'm- uh" The boy stopped mid-sentence and he didn't look like he was going to pick back up, his mouth was open and he was just _staring _at Kurt.

"It's not polite to stare-" Kurt laughed, almost flattered.

"I- uh- I'm sorry. I- my name is Eli...What's yours-?" Eli was red, as all get out.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, I take it you're my new room-mate I wasn't told of?" Kurt sassed.

"Well- I yes. How'd you know?" Eli took a step closer.

"It doesn't take a detective to see the suitcase on the bed I don't sleep in." Kurt was on a roll.

"Oh- uh- right."

* * *

><p>They both eventually got over the initial awkward start, and got into their respective beds.<p>

"Goodmorning- what the fuck?" Blaine was standing in front of Kurt's bed, and saw the taller, dark-haired boy walk out of the bathroom, shirtless.

"Who the fuck are _you?_" Blaine was livid, he set Kurt's coffee down and pushed Eli against the wall, "I said, who the fuck are you? When I ask you something you answer me, stretch."

Kurt stirred in his bed, and slowly sat up, "Eli? What time is it?"

"WHAT? YOU KNOW HIM?"Blaine said shoving Eli harder against the wall and turning towards Kurt.

Kurt had _never _seen Blaine like this. He was red, and almost sweating. His veins were showing through his flawless skin, down his neck. He was red and blotchy all down his chest and

"Blaine, baby, calm down-" Kurt said standing up to get out of bed.

Blaine walked over and shoved him down, "NO, don't tell me to fucking calm down. Who is that, Kurt? _Who is that?"_

"This is all a huge misunderstanding, baby, that's my new room-mate, that's the new guy everyone's been talking about!" Kurt said fighting back the swelling tears in his eyes.

"Shut up, you're lying! You're lying! Why are you _lying_ to me Kurt?" Blaine said pulling Kurt up by his arm. "Fucking tell me. _Now_."

"I'm not! I'm not lying!"Kurt felt a hot tear fall down his cold, pale face.

Eli stood in utter astonishment, "I am, I'm his new room-mate...I just enrolled here..."

"Is that what you told him to tell me Kurt?" Blaine spat.

"No! Blaine! Stop being stupid I-" Kurt began to feel his face heat up.

"Shut up! You're lying!" Blaine shoved Kurt against the wall, "Why! Why are you lying?"

Kurt saw the tears falling down Blaine's face. He'd never seen him like this. All strung out and angry, and violent.

"Stop sounding like a broken fucking record! I'm not with him, or anything like that! He's my new room-"

Blaine cut him off with a hand across Kurt's face.

"Get _out." _Kurt pushed him backwards, "I will _not _have you, the man _I love, _come in here and accuse me of _cheating on him, _and then have him call me a liar and then _hit me. _Get _out of my room now._"

Blaine turned on his heel and left the room, tears running down his face.

_You know Blaine Anderson, you really fucked up. You fought with your Dad, and then you took all your fucking anger out on your boyfriend. Your boyfriend, you love him. _

_What the hell is wrong with you? _

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahaha! Cliff hangers are like my thing. So, sorry. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Here we go chapter 2! I'm sorry for making these so short, but it's like I MUST start a new chapter because it feels weird if I don't.**

**Plus, it feels like I've been writing for hours.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Okay.**

**GAH. **

**ELI GET THE FUCK OUT.**

**Okay. ANNNND read!**

* * *

><p>Kurt had planned on spending the entire day with Blaine, but clearly that was not happening. He still couldn't figure out why the hell he had gotten so angry. Kurt thought to himself "<em>No, fuck that you are not forgiving him. He slapped you in the face. He hit you. You're not going to go looking for him... if he wants you...He'll apologize. He wants you...He does."<em>

The room was silent. Kurt stood, back against the wall, in utter shock.

Eli stood petrified against the wall, "What was that?"

"_That_ was my clearly troubled boyfriend." Kurt said pushing himself off the wall, and over towards the dresser to clothe himself. He shoved the drawers open, angrily.

"Oh...you- uh... you too?" Eli said turning to the bathroom.

"You make it sound like it's a disease," Kurt slammed the drawer shut, "But, yes! I'm gay! It's quite clear!"

"Well, I- yes." Eli was awful with words.

"Fine then. I've got to find something to do with my day." Kurt stated simply and headed towards the door, "I'll see you later-"

"Wait!" Eli turned towards the door, "We could do something together?"

"Are you mad? Did you not just witness what happened?" Kurt scoffed, "I will not have my boyfriend think I'm cheating on him, especially with you-"

Eli's face dropped and his expression went blank, "Oh god, that's not what I meant..." Kurt clarified.

"I get it...I'm awkward and annoying and clearly causing some problems..." Eli wiped a tear from his cheek.

"No! Eli! That's not- it's just. I love him. And you being here- I don't know what he was thinking. Look- do you want to go to breakfast with me?" Kurt stuttered.

"If it's not too much to ask, yes, since your- the only one I know here..." Eli sassed.

"Fine, I'll wait." Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned against the door.

"It's much appreciated." Eli whipped around and shut the door to change.

* * *

><p>Blaine was no where to be seen, all day. Ever. Kurt was starting to get worried. He knew he wasn't going to forgive him first hand...But, he did love him...and he was clearly upset about something else... Not just the false accusations of Kurt fooling around.<p>

For God's sake they'd been dating 3 months, he wasn't just going to go off like that.

The argument repeated in Kurt's head, "_You're lying. Kurt, why are you lying to me?" _The way his face looked, so vulnerable, but so full of anger...

Blaine was never, ever easy to figure out... He is like... fruit, with several layers.

"So...we should...hang out more- today was fun." Eli turned to Kurt and looked down on his with his sparkling green eyes.

"Stop coming onto me, you've been doing it all day- I love Blaine-"

"He _hit _you." Eli snapped.

Kurt could hardly believe what he was hearing. Eli was into him. Fantastic, more drama. This is exactly what he needed. Drama.

"He- it was angry. He's not like that!" Kurt stepped forward defending himself.

"He's _stupid."_ Eli spat leaning into Kurt.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can be my room-mate, but that's all your going to be. You don't know anything about me or Blaine. You don't know _anything. You can't just walk in a think you're going to win me over. You've known me for 2 days. " _Kurt bit his lip trying to bite back tears, because Eli was right, Blaine _hit _him.

"_Fine."_ Eli was so close to Kurt it was like he was trying to-

Eli pressed his lips against Kurt's, forcefully, but... at the same time it was different than the Karofsky incident.

Kurt's arms finally started working and he reached up and shoved Eli's shoulders back.

"Can't you _take a hint?_ I told you, I LOVE BLAINE!" Kurt felt the tears begin streaming down his face.

"No, I can't because your so-" Eli stepped closer.

"STOP JUST STOP. I want you to get a damn room change, now. And if you don't I will. I refuse to be kissed against my will. I refuse to be treated like this! Like I'm some _doll. _I'm a person. You know, you don't just go around doing what you please!" Kurt's voice broke and he turned on his heel and headed to his dorm.

* * *

><p>He entered the silent room, hoping Eli wouldn't come barging in seconds later. He didn't.<p>

Kurt made his way to his double bed, and threw his body at the mattress, face first.

"" He screamed into his pillow.

And then the silence was broken by a faint noise. Kurt jolted his head up, and looked around the room. Then he remembered that he had left his phone here, to avoid checking it all day. And took the phone off the nightstand and unlocked it.

_27 un-read messages. _

_4 voicemails._

_5 missed calls. _

"_Blaine"_

Fantastic. He's probably so scared. Like, I did something rash, and went home. Or killed myself. Or worse, _told my dad. _

"_Kurt, please answer your phone. I'm so sorry."_

"_Kurt, baby, please?"_

"_Kurt, I'm so sorry"_

"_Hello?"_

"_Are you ignoring me now?"_

"_We seriously need to talk."_

"_It wasn't your fault. I'm so sorry."_

"_Kurt?"_

"_..."_

The messages went on and on. Blaine was clearly freaking out.

Kurt dialed the phone.

"Hello?- Kurt?" Blaine's voice was broken and shaky on the phone.

"Blaine... I-" Kurt leaned against the wall.

"I'm so sorry. Kurt, I didn't- that. It wasn't you... or- it's just my dad and-"

"Blaine, I can hardly understand you. Can you breathe?" Kurt scoffed, there was a silent moment, "Okay...proceed."

"My dad... I told him about you, the night I walked you to your dorm, I called him... and he asked me if I had plans...and I told him I was spending the day with my boyfriend... And he blew up on me- he was yelling- and telling me that I'm not allowed to come home anymore and – when- with him- and I just thought- I had gone through all the yelling for no reason- and that you were- with him-" Blaine was so upset, he was crying and panting and grinding his teeth.

"He's gone. I made him get a room transfer. He's fucked enough up." Kurt breathed, "But, I'm not going to just forgive you."

"I...I understand. What I did was wrong. And I shouldn't have done it...I should have believed you. And I'm so sorry, Kurt. I love you." Blaine breathed.

"Iloveyoutoo" Kurt sighed.

"Can...we...meet up- or talk...or something? Kurt. I need you, right now. I'm just-"

"Yeah. I know... but... I think you need to figure this out with your dad... So, when you do that...call me back I guess." Kurt said.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Kurt-"

"What?"

Blaine's voice cleared, "I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine."

* * *

><p>"I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE THIS SHIT IN MY HOUSE. <em> I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE." <em>Blaine's dad was standing at the front door, leaning against the frame, face red, in complete rage.

It was around 7pm, and Blaine had tried calling, but his dad wouldn't pick up, so he came to talk to him. Face to face. Man to _man._

"What is your problem?" Blaine asked calmly.

"I'M SICK OF EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT MY FAG OF A SON. I WON'T HAVE THIS SHIT IN MY HOUSE. I TOLD YOU BLAINE. YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED BACK HERE. EVER. GET OUT."

"FIRSTLY, I'M NOT IN THE DAMN HOUSE. AND SECONDLY, EVERYONE CAN KEEP TALKING, ITS NOT GOING TO MAKE ME STRAIGHT, YELLING AT ME, IT ISN'T GOING TO MAKE ME STRAIGHT. KICKING ME OUT, IT ISN'T GOING TO MAKE ME STRAIGHT. _Building cars with me, isn't going to make me straight." _Blaine was in rage. Why was his dad doing this? Why was he acting like this?

"I refused to believe I raised a _fag."_ His words shot at Blaine and the hot tears began streaming down his dad's face, "I sick of being told that I raised a _fag." _

"You sound like broken record."

"_Keep your mouth shut, Blaine. I'm trying to stay calm and you're making it fucking difficult. Like you do everything."_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON." Blaine's mom came out from behind her husband, "Blaine, honey... What are you doing home?"

"Well, I Dad called me yesterday to ask if I had plans for Saturday, and I told him I was going out with my _boyfriend_," Blaine clenched his teeth, "_He wanted me to come home and help him finish building a car."_

He turned on his heel, and made his way to his car, opened the door and stepped in. There were hot tears running down his face, he pulled his phone out of his pocked and dialed Kurt.

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

Blaine sniffed and swallowed, "Meet me at the Lima Bean in 20 minutes." He bit his lip so hard he could taste blood.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**HI GUYS! Sorry it's taken so long to update this, but this isn't easy to write because Blaine is so dapper and charming and I love him like that. SO, this is emotional. Not really, but you get it. **

**Uh... yeah. So, again I'm sorry!**

**And please review? It makes it easier to hear your ideas! (:**

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking to his car, headed to the Lima Bean to talk things over with Kurt when from the front door his dad yelled, "If you're going to see that <em>fag<em> boyfriend I know you have, I'll _kill you."_ For some reason all Blaine heard was, "I'll kill you." _Kill. _It fascinating how one can you that word so loosely, and others can take it so seriously.

I'll kill you.

Blaine turned around, "You'll kill me?" All the anger he had, melted to fear. Everything. He never had anger problems, but his dad always really got to him. Always. And Kurt, oh god. He loved Kurt so much, and now alls he can think about is how badly he needs to go see him and tell him he's sorry. For everything.

"Yeah, pretty boy, I'll kill your ass." His dad spat a few feet away, still at the front door.

"No you won't." Blaine shook with fear.

His dad smirked and slammed the front door shut and sprinted towards Blaine, all the adrenaline kicked in by now, Blaine spun on his heel and ran for the car, un locking it and jumped inside. His dad made it to the car in enough time to stupidly grab the door Blaine was slamming shut.

Blaine slammed his fingers in the door.

The car was locked.

And it wasn't coming unlocked.

"BLAINE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW. OH- GOD- FUCKING OPEN HOLY SHIT", his fingers were caught and locked in the door of the drivers seat.

Blaine fumbled his i-phone out of his pocket and dialed "911".

"Hello, 911 operator, What's your emergency?" The woman said much too calmly.

" Hi- uh, I called out of panic and I hope I did the right thing, I was-" Blaine's voice broke and he started to cry.

"Hello? Sir? Are you okay? What's your location?"

"N-no. I'm fine. It's just. Okay, my dad said he'd kill me and then I said he wouldn't and then he ran after me and now his fingers are caught in the door and I can't open the fucking door because he'll kill me. What the hell do I do?" Blaine was so frustrated now, hot tears streaming down his face, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I- this is unusual. We are tracking down your current location. Can you open the door quickly and close it?" The operator asked.

"I- I, yes. I can."

"Okay, honey, be safe, they're on they're way." She hung up.

Blaine reached to the handle with a shaky hand and pulled the handle, his dad removed his and fell backwards.

Blaine slammed the door shut and locked it. Little to his knowing the keys fell out of the car.

Blaine scrambled looking for the keys. The keys. The damn keys.

Shit, Blaine saw his dad scramble on the ground and retrieve the keys. Blaine locked the doors and prayed.

Why couldn't he just love Kurt. Why?

Kurt.

The phone was ringing. Shit. He can't answer that.

"BLAINE OPEN THE CAR DOOR AND TELL ME WHO YOU CALLED."

Blaine shook his head and held the lock down in place.

His dad pushed the unlock button on the car and opened the back door.

Fuck.

Oh my god. I'm going to die. This is the end.

Kurt's call went to Blaine's calming voicemail.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

"WHERE IS MOM?" Blaine yelped trying to open the drivers door.

"She's in the shower, its a damn shame that flamboyant little fuck can't come save you, huh? You've embarrassed _me. You've crushed my finger. And my pride. And now, you're in for it Blaine." _His father reached for Blaine's hair and grabbed a hand full and pulled him towards him, into the back seat.

Blaine jumped out of the open door and fell onto the concrete, his head colliding with the solid concrete.

His dad jumped out and pulled him up by the shirt, and punched his square in the face.

Blaine was dizzy, he couldn't see, or hardly feel anything. His dad spun him around and shoved his against the car, "NOW TELL ME WHO THE FUCK DID YOU CALL?" His dad screamed in his face.

Blaine didn't respond, he weakly tried to push his dad off of him.

"COME ON BOY HIT ME." His dad slapped him.

"GUESS YOURE JUST NOT MAN ENOUGH. LOOKS LIKE ANOTHER PLACE I WENT WRONG." His dad shoved his knee up into Blaine groin.

Blaine fell to the floor, tears running down his face.

He started vomiting, and dry heaving. And then heard the faint sounds of sirens approaching.

"THATS WHO YOU CALLED YOU LITTLE BITCH?" He kicked Blaine's head, and began to run towards the house.

Blaine was unconscious.

Laying on the cold pavement.

The police men assembled from their respective cars and hand-cuffed Blaine's dad.

The paramedics tended to Blaine.

And in his car, was his phone on the dashboard, it was playing the song "Blackbird" by the Beatles, and on the screen it read, "Incoming call: Kurt 3"

* * *

><p><strong>I know Blaine was supposed to meet Kurt this chapter, but for some reason I feel like I didn't make his dad demented and twisted enough in the last chapter... SO I came up with this. And oh god, Blainers. I am so sorry. I seriously hope your dad isn't like this in Season 3. <strong>

**I mean, words are one thing, but beating your child is another. **

**Love is love. Always remember that. **

**Oh and reviews, always remember that. **

**I'm like Tinkerbell, I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry this has taken a few days to get up... but that you for all the lovely reviews! And yeah, sorry about "Let's waste time 'Chasing Cars'", it did have a lot of typos but it was like 3am... so I'll use that excuse. **

**It's only like midnight now, and I'm waiting for the 4nd pottermore clue, so I decided that I'm not going to bed until I write this chapter. This won't be very long cause it's a filler. **

**So, I'm just going to go ahead and do that and you keep being wonderful and reading. Okay? Okay. **

* * *

><p>"He's got a serious concussion...", there was a tall paramedic standing over Blaine on the stretcher.<p>

"But, it doesn't look like anything is broken."

"Does he have a phone, can we contact his mom or uh- other parent?", the officer was following closely behind the stretcher being walked quickly to the back of the ambulance.

Lights reflected off the sides of Blaine's car, and the sirens still sounded.

"Maybe-", the paramedic reached his hand into Blaine's pockets, "If he has one, it's not in his pockets... that door is open, go check the car."

The officer sprinted to the black mercedes and climbed into the back seat, and leaned in between the two front seats, searching for a phone. "vvvvvft", the phone was ringing and vibrating on the dash board. "vvvvft" the woman reached to grab the phone, and checked the screen. "Incoming call: Kurt", the screen read. She pocketed the phone and climbed out of the back seat and slammed the door.

Blaine was loaded in the ambulance and off to the nearest hospital to intensive care, and Blaine's dad was in the back of the officer's car.

"Do you know a Kurt?", the woman asked, looking to her rear-view mirror, staring at him.

His eyes jolted up and he turned a heated red color, shifting his eyes, without him answering, she knew that he knew who this "Kurt" was.

"That's- uh- friend. Son's friend." He cleared his voice and relaxed, "That's my son's friend."

She shifted her eyes back to the road, and gripped the steering wheel.

They had arrived at the deputy's station and placed Blaine's dad in a room. A white room, with a wooden desk, a lamp, and some paperwork. He was hand cuffed and nervous. Very, very nervous.

"Uh- Mr. Anderson?", a man's voice shook through the room.

His head shot up, "Yes?"

"What contacted your wife..."

"So?" he said, looking confused.

"SO- she needs to know what happened, and so do we, are you willing to share?" The man asked calmly.

"What don't you ask that fa- Blaine, ask Blaine."

"Is Blaine the dark haired boy, with the concussion?"

The man crossed the room, and took a seat across the table, staring at Blaine's dad.

"Concussion?" Blaine's dad looked puzzled.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson, a concussion, this boy seems to be, your son... Am I correct?" The man said looking down at all the papers.

"Uh- yeah." He was really puzzled now, he though Blaine was faking it... but he had a concussion? Great...

"Do you know how he got the concussion, Mr. Anderson?"

"I- uh- yes- I shoved him down, pushing him out of the car."

"And why did you do that?"

His mind went blank, he couldn't think of anything else, except the truth, the pure truth. The painful, sick, truth.

"Because I raised a fag." He closed his eyes.

The man shifted in his seat, and took the phone out of his pocket that the officer earlier gave him.

He scrolled through the calls, almost all of them were Kurt. 13 unheard voicemails.

"Is that who Kurt is, Mr. Anderson?" The man already knew, it wasn't hard to figure out. Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend.

"Can you just press charges and get this over with?" Blaine's dad snapped.

"I'm afraid, you are going to have to serve a significant amount of time, Mr. Anderson." The man said, calmly, "You assaulted you're son, that's 2 years."

Blaine's dad broke down crying. _I always knew that kid would ruin my life. Always, every since the day he had the nerve to sit next to me during a football game and say "Dad, I'm gay, and I hope you love me the same." I can't love him the same. He's different. I'm different. _

* * *

><p>Kurt was pacing, frantically, in front of the Lima Bean, Blaine was supposed to meet him an hour ago. What if something happened? What if he is hurt? What if- NO, stop it. Just- call again.<p>

Kurt took out his phone, and slide his finger across the screen to unlock it. He dialed Blaine's number, "Hello?"

"Hello- who is this?" A voice said on the other line.

"Uh- Kurt- is Blaine there?"

"Blaine is currently in intensive care at Lima Memorial, he's been- in an- accident." The voice was soft and caring. "I'm sorry-"

Kurt breathed and hung up, grabbed his back and rushed out into the cold to his car, he's got to go see Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Blaine Anderson- I need to see Blaine-" Kurt said, frantically with tears streaming down his reddened face.<p>

"I'm sorry?" The receptionist of the hospital looked puzzeled.

"He's in intensive care- I need to see him- now." He demanded, his voice breaking.

"I- uh- it's down that hall and to your right-" The woman explained.

Kurt took off down the hall.

He opened the door to the ICU unit- and walked through it, looking at each miserable patient- looking for Blaine. "Hey! Who are you looking for?" The nurse said.

"I- Blaine- Blaine Anderson." Kurt was all choked up.

"Room 17"

Kurt sprinted down the hall- room 15- room 16- room 17, he turned in.

"Blaine-" he blurted out.

Blaine was laying on the cold, white hospital bed, with an oxygen mask covering his face and an IV jabbed in his vein.

The grey machine was keeping track of his heart rate on the side- beep- beep- beep

Blaine's eyes were closed, and the room was empty. Kurt walked to the side of his bed and set his bag down. "Blaine?" He said again. He knew Blaine was asleep- or couldn't hear him... but he didn't care. Tears ran down his face, hot and angry. "Blaine- I'm so sorry- I just- should have forgave you- I shouldn't have made you drive to your dads..." He was sobbing now, gasping for air. Just- seeing Blaine, laying there, unresponsive, riped his heart out. He felt like someone was stabbing him, over and over and over again, straight in the chest.

"Urm- hi?" A small nurse walked in holding a clip board.

"What happened?" Kurt stayed turned, looking at Blaine.

"The paramedic's report says- his father- beat him-" She wheeled the vital signs station over to Blaine, and began testing his blood pressure.

"I- what? Beat?" Kurt said, shaking.

"Yes sir." She said surely.

Kurt sat on the edge of Blaine bed and rested his head on Blaine's leg.

* * *

><p>Days have passed, and Blaine was still unconscious.<p>

"When is he going to wake up?" Kurt gritted his teeth.

"We, don't know." The doctor explain.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kurt asked, angry. Burt stepped up and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Easy, Kurt- It takes-" Burt was trying to be comforting.

"I don't care what it takes. It takes what I don't have and that's time- don't you get we were in a fight, what if he doesn't wake up? Ever? I'll just never get to say how I feel about what happened? Huh?" Kurt started sobbing.

Burt pulled him in to a hug, "It'll get better, he'll get better."


End file.
